The Future Sailor Scouts
by Lidd0aZn
Summary: The Sailor Scouts of the Future will meet once again after having there memory erased from the last generation..Will they notice each other as before or what?...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I just do this for pleasure, please if you are under the age of 13 do not read this story.Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* may contain Explicit content  
  
* Please Enjoy!  
  
* LEAVE N0W IF UNDER AGE 0F 13  
  
* PG-13 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Introduction  
  
.The day's have passed, yet no sign of human life is revealed on the planet of the Moon Kingdom deep beyond the galaxy(A/N: Hm.what is the next thing that will be revealed?) yet there is a strange light in the Kingdom..1..2..3..4..5..It sends it towards the ground fast like a speeding bullet but yet it stops so gently as it touches the ground of its destination, (A/N: guess who.makes you wonder hmm?) as the whole Kingdom lights up with a Bright glare it slowly continues to fade away as it leaves 5 young women, maybe young at the most but they also look old, the 5 destined ladies that have come to save there planet Earth and also the Moon Kingdom, the Earth now depends on the 5 Sailor Stars to collect the human beings of Earth from the evil rapture of the evil King..Gohan..or mostly known as Akira 


	2. Ch 2:The Five Sailor Stars

Chapter 1: The Five Sailor Stars  
  
As you may have known yet from the Introduction of this Story the 5 young aged-15 year old young girls have been destined for their goal to save the Human beings of Earth from the King of the galaxy Akira, yet it is very hard for them to do this for certain reasons, they have not yet begun to recognize each other, or introduce each other to themselves because of certain reasons, yet they are planning to do such a thing later on. They begin to wander around the strange Kingdom, wondering.What am I doing here on this strange Kingdom.Am I destined here to do things that I do not know of or heard.. That is there thoughts, yet let me introduce you to some of them, a 15 year old girl, supposedly the daughter of Princess Serena as known as Usagi, the one that has Dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes, the lazy gesture in her inner body, yet the posture in her outer self revealing all that is not of her, her name is Kyori Tadashi.but some people call her Sailor Tadashi, yes there Sailor star names are taken from their last names for certain reasons, since that is the certain procedure to do such a thing of course, from there point of view, Kyori's destined color for her uniform would be a Navy blue. Another young female, yet three more to go, she is supposedly the daughter of Sailor Mars as known as Rei, the young girl's name is Minmei Akiyama, also known as Sailor Akiyama, her destined color for her uniform would be a Dark purple and a faded purple if you see it from the Sun's view vision, Minmei has a sort of faded-black type of hair and a silent gesture as she walks, she is a very aggressive type when it comes to battling but is just elegant as her mother when in public with other people. The third girl's name is Ryoki, the daughter of Sailor Mercury, she of course looks just like her loving, smart, intelligent Mother, she is the smart one in the pack [A/N: may I remind you, that the leader of the pack is supposed to be Princess Kyori but yet they do not know!] Ryoki has Dark blue hair with a shade of Sky-blue in her and her Crystalloid eyes; her destined color is Light blue, her Sailor star name is Sailor Matsuki. The fourth little one's name is Miko, the daughter of Sailor Venus also known as Minako, Miko's Sailor star name is Okuda, Miko has navy-blue eyes for a certain reason but her destined color is a Red- orange, of course Miko is just like her active Mother, loving to go to new places and explore new worlds, Miko has a hair-color of shades of Light- brown, Black, and also Yellow. The fifth yet not the last Sailor star is Liana, her Sailor star name is Sailor Koujiro, also the daughter of Sailor Jupiter, Liana has a hair-color of Dirty-blonde not exactly like her mother's but closely the same, she has Crystalloid eyes and a nicely tanned face, her destined color would Grass-green almost like her Mother's. The five young girl's, Kyori, Minmei, Ryoki, Miko, and Liana travel around the mysterious kingdom together finding no sight of human being's anywhere wondering where they are.finally one speaks.which is Miko the mysterious young girl.  
  
"W-where.A-are w-we.?" She says, even though Miko is the adventurous type she still has fears of her own. She also has gotten the rest of the four girls to speak with her.  
  
"And who are you guys.?" Miko says worried, unexpectedly a silent glow in the Galaxy is lit, a glow almost as the Moon shone upon the night-sky, yet it is not the moon, a mysterious figure, that looks exactly like Princess Serenity, Kyori's mother, as the full vision of the mysterious figure came upon them, they finally realized who it was, of course, it was Princess Serenity, the one they all knew.  
  
"Girls.You.Do you know who you are.?" Princess Serenity said to them.  
  
"No..No..we don't know who we are.We don't know why we're here, or what we are about to do.." All of them say together in unison.  
  
"Girls..You are the 5 daughter of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.You five are the Future Sailor Stars of the Moon kingdom.And are destined to do such a thing that you do not know about yet." Princess Serenity said to them slowly, as so that they know what is going on, then she continued, "You five.." She pointed to the planet earth beyond the Moon Kingdom, "Are destined.to save your Mother's and father's from the Galaxy King Akira.and the rest of the human beings that have been captured by him, we all depend on you now..So take these Crystals and take this wand in your hands and join in unison the Crystal and Wand together to form a power that is able to transform all of you into Sailor Tadashi, Akiyama, Okuda, Matsuki, and Koujiro...The world depends on you now girls.You are the chosen ones." Princess Serenity's image fades away as the five girls are left. As 5 little balls of light travel from the sky towards each one of the five girls, they do as they are told, one Wand connecting, by another one, and another, and another, and another.as all of the wands are connected they hear Princess Serenity's voice once more.  
  
"Yell out.Sailor.Star..power..." Then her voice fades away once more as now the world depends upon them to do as they are told.  
  
"SAILOR STAR POWER!!!!!" The five girls say in unison, as their transformation figures have begun to evolve from Human form to a Sailor star Uniform of a Sleeve-less shirt with a clear angelic type piece of cloth running down just up to their elbow, that is white, a small Star shaped ribbonized attachment just above their chest, a Japanese skirt with a bow attached to their waist part of the Uniform and almost to the knee- height level Girl type boots, and a Tiara with their colored Diamond in the middle that is struck to their head and each their hair in a type of form, each looking of the same type, except of their color and hair. Now it is up to them, the world depending on the five girls to save their planet Earth and their Mother's and Father's...To be continued...  
  
(A/N: Stay tuned to the next Chapter, Ch.2 : Broken Earth) 


	3. Ch 3:Broken Earth

Disclaimer: Well, folks as said in our last chapter of "The five Sailor Stars" the young girls just began to meet each other right? RiGHT! .Well know they know EVERYTHiNG about each other.so here goes .Chapter 2!! =)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Broken Earth  
  
As said in the last chapter "The five Sailor Stars" the young 15 year old girls have yet just begun to recognize each other just a little bit, but now as their journey begins they would have to know each other more.  
  
Akiyama, Tadashi, Koujiro, Okuda, and Matsuki begin talking while still on the Moon Kingdom. Kyori as known as Sailor Tadashi..of course finds a place to sit as the other four girls follow and sit down with her, "Geez.just knowing we're Sailor stars of the future really is a pain." Kyori says as Minmei looks at her with a confused look, "Well you know what, I kinda like it.well .if we want our Mom's and Dad's back.then we have to do what we're supposed to." She gulps, "Kyori." Kyori looks at her wondering why she's acting all nice of sudden, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE REI's DAUGHTER! WHY ARE YOU ACTIN SO NICE??" She yells out loud as the whole places echo's Liana says, "Can you be a little bit QUIETER?? I know we have this whole place to ourselves since that GUY took our Parents away from us!!!" Liana likes to overreact some but once someone tries to calm her down she does right away, "Okay, okay okay fine whatever let's just go SAVE our parents." Sailor Tadashi says.  
  
Tadashi steps out almost to the edge of the Moon Kingdom's borders and wonders, "How are we supposed to get to Planet earth.we don't even have wings." Sweatdrops. "Well girls, how are we supposed to get there?" She points at the Planet Earth as the navy blue star lit sky lights up behind them.  
  
"Akiyama, Tadashi, Koujiro, Okuda, and Matsuki.you will be able to go to the planet Earth and see the hideous monstrous devil that has kidnapped your mother's and father's .I will send you each a pair of temporary wings, but once you get there they will be taken off, please call for me if you need them again .Hopefully you girls know what you are doing ." As Princess Serenity fades away into the cold blue sky the girls begin to lift ever so gently and very high, not noticing until after 3 minutes the young five girls begin to realize they already have received their wings.  
  
"Okay you guys, let's do this! FOR OUR PARENTS!!!" Tadashi leads as the four other girls begin to follow her they stop in Mid-air for just a second as Akiyama protests, "But once we get to Earth, what are we going to do.?" Tadashi looked at her like she was stupid or something, "Well..we'll figure out a way, don't you guys worry now.we'll save our parents!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't think of anything else so just wait till the next chapter. Chapter 3 : A mystery is revealed) 


End file.
